An important performance component of a putter-type golf club is its dynamic-excitation response, i.e., the sensation or “feel”, that the golf club delivers to the player at ball impact. Putter-type golf club heads typically include rigid metallic striking faces, often associated with harsh feel on off-center shots. To diminish unwanted vibration, elastic inserts may be used in the putter face. However, such inserts often provide insufficient tactile and acoustic feedback, imparting the putter with a “dead” feel that prevents the player from distinguishing a well-struck shot from a mediocre one.